ZvS: Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 14
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 14 "Tijd voor de training!" miauwde Roggevlam opgewekt. Moeraspoot kreunde luid en Dennepoot schrok zo hard dat hij uit zijn nest viel. "Roggevlam!" riepen de leerlingen boos. De koperkleurige kater grinnikte. "Opstaan, slaapratten. De zon is net op!" Hazelpoot geeuwde wijd en sprong dan opgewonden overeind. Ze gaf zichzelf een ruwe, haastige wasbeurt en rende het leerlingenhol uit. Hyacintvlam en Natstorm stonden aan de kampingang. "Ah, daar ben je, Leeuwenpoot." zei Natstorm toen hij zijn leerling zag. Zeggepoel kwam ook aanlopen en Magnoliapoot liep naar haar mentor toe. "Moeraspoot, Stormpoot en Dennepoot kunnen op een patrouille met hun mentoren." miauwde Roggevlam."Dus die zal bestaan uit Moeraspoot, Geelvaren, Dennepoot, Ambermos en Stormpoot en Veenhart." Veenhart, Geelvaren en Ambermos kwamen aanrennen zodra ze hun namen hoorden. Beukloof knikte ten acceptatie van Roggevlam's idee en al gauw vertrok de patrouille. "Oké." miauwde Roggevlam."Hazelpoot, jij en ik kunnen trainen met Natstorm, Zeggepoel, Leeuwenpoot en Magnoliapoot." Hazelpoot knikte."Oké!" miauwde ze. "Hyacintvlam wil ook een kijkje nemen omdat ze binnenkort mentor wordt." miauwde Roggevlam."Het blijft tussen de krijgers en leerlingen natuurlijk, maar Sparster heeft haar belooft dat ze een van Kersenlicht's jongen krijgt. Echokit of Varenkit, haar zusje of broer." De katten knikten. Hyacintvlam glimlachtte en de groep vertrok richting de trainingskuil. Het was een regenachtige nacht geweest, maar deze ochtend scheen de zon en ze was al sterk zodra ze opkwam. Zo droogde veel van de nattigheid in het woud op. Hazelpoot keek uit naar de training. Ze was nog nooit in de trainingskuil geweest, maar volgens Zeggepoel was het een kuil in de grond waar de dennenaalden ophielden en er zanderige aarde lag die heel gauw opdroogde. Een regenachtige wind woei weliswaar door het woud, maar in de kuil was het beschut. Hyacintvlam ging zitten en keek toe hoe Natstorm en Zeggepoel hun leerlingen bij zich riepen. Roggevlam en Hazelpoot gingen een eindje verder in de kuil trainen. "Goed." zei de koperkleurige kater."Laat me eens je jachthouding zien." nerveus plaatste Hazelpoot haar poten zoals ze van Zeggepoel had geleerd, en zorgde ze dat ze laag bij de grond bleef. "Laat je staart niet over de grond slepen." corrigeerde Roggevlam. Hazelpoot hief haar staart een stukje hoger. "Ben je in balans?" vroeg Roggevlam. Hazelpoot knikte."Goed. Laat me zien hoe je sluipt." Hazelpoot stapte langzaam en geconcentreerd naar voren, maar haar staart gleed over de grond. "Let op je staart!" zei Roggevlam. Geschrokken hief de zandkleurige poes hem weer hoger. "Dat ziet er al wat beter uit. Zo te zien heeft Zeggepoel je goed opgeleidt." zijn ogen glinsterden vriendelijk. Hazelpoot straalde van trots. "Dan gaan we nu over naar gevechtstraining." zei haar mentor. Hazelpoot wandelde het kamp binnen en legde de eekhoorn die ze die zonhoog gevangen had neer op de hoop verse prooi. Het regende weer, dus was de hoop verplaatst en bevond hij zich dieper in een holte in de rotsen, waar hij beschut was. "Hazelpoot, kun jij mee op patrouille?" Beukloof kwam aanwandelen. "Natuurlijk." zei Hazelpoot. "Mooi zo. Sluit je maar aan bij Hyacintvlam, Moeraspoot en Geelvaren." Hazelpoot knikte en liep naar de drie katten toe. Ze stonden al klaar aan de kampingang. "Kom op." miauwde Geelvaren. Het viertal vertrok. "Waar patrouilleren we?" vroeg Moeraspoot. "De RivierClangrens." antwoordde Hyacintvlam."We gaan kijken of we iets oppikken van Lavendelkruid's drie jongen." Moeraspoot hield zijn hoofd schuin."Ze had er toch vier?" Geelvaren legde zijn oren in zijn nek. "We vonden er laatst een bij de grens." prevelde hij."Schorskit heette ze." Hazelpoot voelde de vacht op haar rug rechtkomen. "Wat is er met haar gebeurt?" vroeg ze zachtjes. "Varenster had haar buik opengereten." siste Hyacintvlam vol afschuw."Ze was doodgebloed op die grens, helemaal alleen!" Hazelpoot schrok. Zo'n agressie had ze nog nooit meegemaakt bij Hyacintvlam. Misschien was het omdat het over het jong van haar oudere broer Veenhart ging. Veenhart was eigenlijk haar halfbroer. Ze hadden allebei Modderstreep als vader, maar Kersenlicht was Modderstreep's tweede partner. Hyacintvlam was het enige jong uit Kersenlicht's tweede nestje dat de dageraad had gehaald na het jongen, dus waren Varenkit en Echokit haar tweede nestje met Modderstreep. Veenhart's moeder was tot nu toe onbekend gebleven, maar Hazelpoot was nieuwsgierig wie ze was. Ze moest net zo'n rode vacht gehad hebben als hij, maar er waren geen andere katten met zo'n vachtkleur in de SchaduwClan. "Als we weer kittens aantreffen op de grens ga ik hoogstpersoonlijk naar Varenster toe om hem in een rivier te duwen en toe te kijken hoe hij op een rots valt." zei Hyacintvlam dreigend. Hazelpoot huiverde bij het idee, maar diep vanbinnen hoopte ze dat Hyacintvlam het ooit zou doen. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 13 ���� Hoofdstuk 15 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Lied van Vuur en Wind